


Only Angel

by el_styles



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Lou Teasdale, Mentioned Simon Cowell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_styles/pseuds/el_styles
Summary: Harry Styles carries the weight of the fame and adoration of thousands of fans on his shoulders at just 19.  This is One Direction's second album and the world tour is already complete.  But this time a meeting is going to disturb everything, he knows it, the other members of the group keep telling him that he is only attracted to inaccessible women.  But he couldn't help but set his sights on the wife of the new tour director: Angeles.  But he will quickly discover that behind his angelic appearance hides much darker things.  Too late, he was already involved ...Hi guys ! I am French and I translate my story, I apologize for some mistakes.Good reading !
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Harry Styles older woma, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, One Direction & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Take me home tour

London, January 2013

Harry's POV

"So, boys, I know very well that you've changed a lot between the recording of the second album and the beginning of the tour.

It had been a good fifteen minutes since the meeting started and our management team hadn't yet given any useful information... 

We are one month away from the launch of the Take me home tour, and we finally had to know today what to expect for the rest of the year. Looking at the guys sitting next to me, I could read their thoughts, they are the same as mine.

Behind the word evolution, our manager and producer Simon Cowell meant mostly puberty. We were no longer cute teenagers in the eyes of the fans but young adults that thousands of young girls fantasized about.

Of course, the transition was not abrupt, but rather subtle. In interviews, the innocent questions about flirting and girlfriends shifted to more intrusive questions about sex. Cries of joy and excitement at concerts gradually turned into screams of girls shouting at us that we were sexy. Our looks were also becoming more mature with a more rock look, I had given up my blazers for skinny black skinny jeans and swapped my sneakers for Chelsea's boots. 

Overall I'm pretty happy with the change, especially my haircut, I feel like I've never been as far away from the innocent sixteen year old boy as I was three years ago. Fame made me mature all of a sudden, but I kept my head and my feet on the ground, I hated people who took advantage of their status dishonestly.

I was brought out of my daydream by Niall, sitting on my left, elbowing me, warning me that the management team was waiting for my answer to a question that I had obviously not listened to.

"Harry," said Lucy, one of the team members. "You're the one who seems to benefit more from this change of style, aren't you? »

By "enjoy", she surely implied all the media rumors about my numerous conquests, my taste for older women, my reputation for charming and seducing all my fans to lure them to my hotel room. Of course, I'm not white as snow, I enjoy my youth, I love sex, but they're the ones who labeled me the lover boy. They took a trait of my personality and exaggerated it to make me  
attractive or hateful I don't know.

Above all, I hate the suggestion that I'm disrespectful to women by behaving this way, because it's not true. Annoyed, by the question, I pretended I didn't understand and beat around the bush. 

"I've been able to considerably expand my tattoo collection in the last six months. »

I heard the boys laughing at my answer, Louis who was sitting on my right came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Well done! »

He moved back, an amused smile in the corner of his mouth.

My ruse seemed to work as Lucy moved on to another subject.

"Anyway! To fit with your new image we have chosen a brand new tour manager. He conceptualized the visuals of the stage himself and he will accompany you on your trip ».

« You mean he's also in charge of the artistic direction? "Asked Zayn puzzled

"Absolutely! "Simon replied in a decisive tone. "He's here to meet you boys, I gave him carte blanche, I trust him, so trust him. »

« That's reassuring! "Said Niall not without a hint of irony in his voice, fortunately for him Simon didn't seem to have paid attention to his remark. He was too busy opening the office door to greet our future tour manager.

A man in his thirties entered the office. He had a pale complexion, light eyes, coppery blond hair and a sloppy beard. He greeted the crowd in the room and sat down on one of the free chairs next to Simon Cowell.

"Children, let me introduce you to Klaus". 

Simon liked to use this nickname for us when he wanted to assert himself as the One Direction Producer Dad.

"I'm delighted to meet you," says Klaus in a voice with a typical London British accent. "I can't wait to show you what I've imagined for your tour, it's going to be phenomenal. We’re going to present you in a new light, you're no longer teenagers in the middle of puberty. »

« But our album still has a lot of songs that reflect our state of mind at that time. » I was retorting without even realizing that I had just questioned the artistic vision of the man in front of me. 

Simon gave me a black look and I turned to my friends to help me.

"What Harry meant was that we don't know how to adapt our performances to this new development and still be comfortable with our music," Liam explained more diplomatically.

Klaus looked at the five of us before answering

"Don't worry about that, my wife, who works with me, will accompany you and tick off your image, she'll make you comfortable. You'll soon be how to assert yourself in the big league, although some people already seem to be playing it well."

His gaze fell on me as he finished his sentence, he let out a slight sneering laugh before biting his lip as if to refrain from making another comment.

It's not uncommon for people to have a bad opinion of me before they get to know me because of the publicity I get in the media. People know my reputation and the management team does everything possible to maintain it, just as they make Zayn seem mysterious and withdrawn or Louis look like a walking clown. But for some reason, Klaus' remark stung me more than usual, so to avoid getting angry I looked down on my hands and played with the rings on my left hand to distract me. 

The silence lasted only a few seconds but seemed deafening until Louis finally spoke.

"And is your wife here? We like to get to know the people we used to work with" he explained.

"She'll be here any minute, Louis, don't worry, she's just a little late," Klaus replied. 

His voice hardened at the mention of his delay, I felt annoyed but Klaus, for a second, breathed the anger, he twisted his neck as if to relieve his nervous tension and resumed in a calm and professional tone

"In the meantime, let me show you the plans of the stage and the visuals for the marketing campaign"

Barely ten minutes later, a knock rang out behind the door and a woman, Klaus' wife, entered the room. She was beautiful, younger than him for sure. Tall, a slim, slender silhouette highlighted by a pair of beige pumps. Long blond hair perfectly coiffed fell back on his shoulders in the form of waves. She exuded something soft, completely in opposition to her husband's prickly behaviour. 

She turned towards us, looking at us with big bright blue eyes and addressed us with a sincere smile.

"Hello boys, my name is Angeles, but you can call me Angie.

I sat up in my chair, I didn't even realize I was slumped so much. Angie sat down next to her husband and pulled out a stack of files and handed them to him. On her left I could make out perfectly on her ring finger the silver ring with a stone, which qualified her as a married woman, it was a beautiful piece of jewelry but quite conspicuous and heavy, which contrasted with the rest of her appearance, probably a choice of Klaus.

Niall leaned toward me.

"Harry closes your mouth, you're going to swallow a fly," he laughed in my ear.

I gave him a pat on the shoulder to shut him up, but he kept looking at me like a child caught doing something stupid. 

"I just didn't expect Klaus' wife to be like that," I whispered to him.

"How like this? Hot? "he laughed

"No! Stop it! She just looks different from him, that's all" I replied.

Niall laughed, and honestly everyone here knows that when he starts laughing it's not discreet, even if he lowered his head in his T-shirt to hide. It didn't take long before we noticed that we were dissipated.

"Harry! Do you have a comment? "Simon glanced at me. He didn't like it when we got lost in meetings, but sometimes our young age got the better of us at work.

"No Simon I... "I hadn't noticed that my voice sounded so deep, I cleared my throat before going on: "I agree with these choices, the fans will be thrilled. »

"Well in that case, let's talk about the tour in more detail, it will start in mid-February, here in London. Klaus will explain your schedule by then so we'll be ready," Lucy explained, keeping everyone focused on work.

"No more vacations, it only lasted two weeks," sighed Zayn in her corner as she realized the intensive schedule that awaited us.

The meeting went on for almost an hour before we were released. Klaus asserted himself as tour director, since of course Simon never accompanied us, he was only present for the important meetings. I found myself looking at Angie, she hadn't spoken again since she introduced herself. With her head down on her notes, her chin resting in the palm of her hand, she nodded her head of approval at every suggestion from Klaus. I thought she would be our spokesperson to the management on the tour, but I was wrong, she seemed as submissive as any of us.

Once outside, the guys and I were chatting around the candy machine at the end of the hall.

"I'm really excited about going back on tour, aren't you? "Niall cried as he opened his pack of Oreo and stuffed one directly into his mouth.

"Totally! After all, we'll probably have more freedom than on the Up all Night Tour," Louis replied.

"But yes, we might as well take advantage of our status as young adults to have fun on stage and assert ourselves during the shows," added Liam.

"We agree, get ready for some great water battles! "I laughed with them as I snatched an Oreo from Niall's hands as he was about to bite it. I swallowed the cake in one bite under his astonished and dismayed eyes.

"Hey, get your big, filthy hands away from my snack! "he shouted.

"We weren't trying to convince ourselves that we weren't children anymore? "Zayn remarked, laughing with us.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure, Harry wasn't looking at Angie through the eyes of children," replied Louis, leaning his elbow on my shoulder to accentuate his teasing.

"It's true, your tongue was almost on the floor! "Niall added

"Stop it! You are exaggerating! "I defended myself by pushing Louis' arm away. "It's true that she is very beautiful and..."

"Could you be attracted to her if she wasn't married? " ended Liam with a mischievous smile on the corner of her lips.

I sighed, it was just teasing like we used to do, but this time it wasn't so much fun. The guys used to tease me about my gift for developing feelings for completely unattainable and older women, last December's Taylor Swift episode still fresh in my mind. I would never willingly seek out these kinds of relationships, but it's as if they came to me out of necessity. I didn't feel like laughing about it, and it has nothing to do with the fact that I really find the wife of our new tour director attractive. It's just a physical observation, I find her beautiful, maybe even sexy, and my hormones like to remind me that I haven't seen anyone in a long time.

"What if we went out tonight? "I asked as I looked for a new topic of discussion. "Just to enjoy our last free evening in London. »

"Great idea! "Liam agreed, clapping his hands.

"I'd like to take a shower at the hotel and change before we go out," Zayn said.

"All right, well, we go to the hotel and we say we'll be ready for 9:00 pm? " suggested Louis

We nodded our heads, all happy to end our day on a slightly more amusing note. I fumbled in the back pocket of my jeans to pick up my phone, wanting to check my messages but I quickly noticed that I had left it in the meeting room.

"Shit! You guys go ahead without me, I left my cell phone over there, I'll meet you at the car.

"It's a good thing you can't lose your voice in a meeting room or the group would be finished long ago! "laughs Louis.

I turned around to look for my phone, not without addressing Louis with a raised middle finger in response to his comment.

I was about to go into the meeting room but I heard a voice that I recognized as Klaus', the door was open and the conversation was audible from outside, either he didn't care if everyone was listening or he thought he was still the only one upstairs. Piqued by a burst of curiosity, I stayed hidden and listened to his conversation.

"You were late! You know how much I don't like that," he said. His voice was calm but retained the same sense of anger that I had sensed earlier in the afternoon.

"I know, I'm sorry...but you asked me to bring his papers and I couldn't find them.... »

It was Angie's voice, she was explaining and apologizing in an almost begging tone as if she had made a huge mistake. Nothing like the radiant state of mind she had when she came to us.

"I don't have time to take care of you now, we'll sort it out at home," Klaus sighed and raised his voice. "Get the stuff and meet me downstairs, don't dawdle this time.

He was definitely angry with her.  
  
I heard footsteps, I quickly moved away from the door, fortunately in his fury Klaus did not seem to notice my presence. I found myself knocking on the door before entering the office, which is completely stupid since I had just listened to a private conversation. I slowly entered the meeting room, now that it was empty, the heels of my boots resonated against the floor. Angie was picking up papers from the table, she turned her head as soon as she heard the noise, jumped, clutching the backrest to her chest as if to protect herself from another assault.

"Oh Harry, it's you! You scared me! "she cried  
"I knocked," I said smiling to calm his state of alert. "I didn't want to scare you."

She gave me back my smile but still seemed upset by the discussion she had had with her husband before. I thought it was a little strange to put myself in such a state for a slight delay, it wasn't so dramatic but after all I didn't have to get involved.

"I just forgot my phone," I explained as I walked around the table to pick it up from where I'd sat an hour earlier. It was back in the back pocket of my jeans.

The atmosphere suddenly seemed heavy, talking to Angie alone made me realize that I had clearly underestimated how much she was affecting me. I took a few seconds to look at her more closely, from bottom to top, letting my gaze linger for a moment on her slender legs until the bottom of her dress fitted above the knee prevented me from continuing my exploration. It was the only place of her skin exposed because her dress was long sleeved with a round collar at the level of her clavicles and its flared cut did not allow me to see beyond, it just underlined her marked waist. At the moment when my eyes met hers I could have sworn that she was blushing. Suddenly the temperature in that room seemed much warmer and my brain played tricks on me, imagining myself sliding my hand under her dress to reveal a little more of her flesh while my lips pressed into the hollow of her neck, giving me the irresistible desire to know the smell of her perfume.

"I think I'm going to go, the boys are waiting for me," I said, my voice sounded even lower and I was relieved that not knowing me Angie didn't notice the difference.

"Yes of course you shouldn't keep them waiting," she said with a smile on her lips.

"I should have left without looking back, but I couldn't help but think of the fight I had seen before, as I was about to walk through the door, I backed up and walked a few steps towards her. 

"Sorry to ask this...but is everything all right? »  



	2. What makes you beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sex explicit language

Angie's POV

I looked at the young man in front of me, his big light green eyes were staring intensely at me, his gaze was piercing and I had the impression that he could read my thoughts, it was so disturbing. Harry Styles was known for his charm and seductiveness, but with eyes like that I understand that young girls melt completely when they see him. He has the face of an angel that I could have done anything for as a teenager.

Harry didn't move, he was waiting for an answer from me, he seemed preoccupied and chewed his lower lip... I suddenly understood that he had probably heard everything from my conversation with Klaus. That's why he seemed so uncomfortable, he lowered his gaze and stared at an imaginary dot at the end of his boot, I crossed my arms under my chest and tried to find the words to reassure him.

"Yes, don't worry, it's been a long day...for all of us." 

My voice sounded more fragile than I would have liked, but Harry looked up at me with a puzzled expression on his youthful face.

"What about Klaus," he asked.

His voice was deep and resonated in the emptiness of the room, he spoke slowly, I had already noticed it during the meeting, his comrades often made fun of the time he took to make a simple sentence and line up three words. His voice sounded even deeper than before, there was something irresistibly attractive about it, much more so than when he was singing.

"He worked very hard to get this contract, I think it must have been a very stressful day for him, it wasn't a big deal »

Harry didn't seem convinced, so he had noticed the way Klaus had addressed me and was observant enough to conclude that he shouldn't have spoken to me like that. For a second I blamed myself for having worried him with my problems, he doesn't need the concerns of a married couple in his life. He already has enough responsibility for his age. But the way he looked at me, definitely showed that he wouldn't leave without being sure that everything would be okay. I found his attention slightly intrusive but at the same time so kind.

"He was tired and we didn't talk well, it happens," I said.

"He spoke badly to you in this case," he replied, insisting on the He.

I hadn't even noticed how close he got to me, he was so close that I could smell his cologne. A perfume definitely sweeter and more musky than my husband's, mixed with his mint gum. He had kept it all afternoon, the chewing gesture brought out the square line of his jaw. Harry didn't seem to have any notion of respect for personal space, his intense gaze destabilized me, it took me a few seconds before I could formulate a coherent sentence.

"Don't worry Harry, I assure you," I said more softly.

"All right... in that case we'll see each other on tour » he said, backing away from the exit. "I won't keep you any longer, I think your husband is waiting for you, see you soon Angie".

He greeted me with a wave of his hand and walked out before I even answered. I let out a sigh, I hadn't even noticed I was holding my breath all this time. Harry was a sweet kid, I had always been told that, but he was worried about me. It's not the first time that someone had caught Klaus and I in the middle of an argument, but nobody had ever bothered to dwell on the situation, and nobody before Harry had ever noticed that it was only one way, that it was Klaus who was getting angry at me.

A slight wave of panic overwhelmed me, was my exchange with Klaus much more violent than usual to the point that someone outside noticed that there was something wrong? Was Harry going to tell Klaus about it? Or worse, was he going to tell the other members of the group what he had heard? No, I think I reassured him, Harry left the room convinced there was nothing wrong. Husband and wife arguments often happen, I don't think he dwells on the subject...I hope so...The last thing I needed was to be responsible for the One Direction's bad opinion of their new tour manager. But I mentally noticed to remember that Harry was an attentive and visibly perceptive person, he made a quick connection between things. Lost in my thoughts, I realized that time was running out and that Klaus was still waiting for me downstairs, so I took the rest of the stuff and left without wasting a minute.

Klaus was waiting for me in front of the car, his face was even harder than before. I felt nervous as if he could guess from the conversation I had had with Harry. He must not have known that one of the boys had been suspicious of him from the very first day.  
  
Once in front of him, he grabbed me by the arm and opened the car door.

"Don't shake like that, my love," he said with a kiss on my forehead. "I told you we'll settle this at home.

The journey took about thirty minutes. Central London was congested with traffic, and I nervously played with the thread sticking out of my dress to distract me from the obvious tension between me and my husband. Klaus suddenly put one hand on my knee, I was startled and raised my head towards him, but to my surprise his face seemed much more relaxed now.

"If you were cooking Italian food for us on the way home, I'm dying for your tomato pasta," Klaus said, looking at me and then concentrating on the road again.

"If it makes you happy," I said with a smile.

He didn't answer and just applied a little pressure on my knee. Maybe I'll finally escape the worst when I get home.

POV Harry

With the guys, we found ourselves in a crowded club in downtown London, we were installed in the VIP room and we were safe from the chaotic crowds. Slumped in a sofa, a cocktail glass of vodka in hand, I was staring at the shiny liquid. I didn't even pay attention to the girl who had been clinging to my arm since the beginning of the evening, her hands were constantly running through my hair, she was becoming more and more clear about her intentions as she continued to drink more and more. 

I raised my head and glanced at Niall on the other side of the table, he gave me a smile encouraging me to loosen up a bit. It must be said that I hadn't been the most entertaining company since we left the hotel, my thoughts were always focused on Angie and our conversation in the meeting room. She seemed sincere when she assured me that she was doing well, yet she seemed so upset by the situation...Harry stop thinking about things that don't concern you! You met this girl today and you're intruding in her private life and waiting for her to tell you about her marital problems...she must surely think I'm too curious, yet I'm sure I saw her blush when I looked at her insistently. We were so close at the end of our conversation that I had smelled the vanilla notes of her perfume, I remembered the pinkish color of her lips, they were fine and delicate, I wondered if they tasted like vanilla too. Oh my God! I was attracted to this woman and the only thing that came to mind now was lustful scenarios. No, it's not Angeles that attracts me, it's the lack of sexual activity that betrays me, and I focus my frustration on the first woman I meet. I haven't had sex in over a month. At first it was because I was recovering from the Taylor Swift episode, and then we were so busy, that club night was our first free time in weeks and I was unable to have fun. The girl next to me put her hand on one of my shoulders pulling me out of my fantasies.

"You're all tense my darling, you should let me help you relax," she miaowed, her already high-pitched voice rising in the octaves and giving me chills, but not in the right way.

I didn't want to take advantage of this girl and I had to be clear with her, there were times when I had one-night stands but it was always in a feeling of reciprocity. If I have sex with this girl tonight my mind will be somewhere else.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to go home. Have a nice evening! "I said politely

I got up and waved to the boys that I was going out. Louis followed me outside, he was probably worried about me. The cool winter air hit me in the face and brought down the heat caused by the alcohol and the ramblings of my mind. I leaned against the wall and took advantage of the calm of the street, I liked the night for that, we were more unnoticed and we found a semblance of anonymity.

"You don't make conversation anymore? "Louis asked me amused.  
  
He landed next to me against the wall so that we both looked at each other.

"No, it smells too much like cherry," I laughed as I slipped my hands into the pockets of my black trench coat.

"Yeah, that's right, and look at you man, she's completely messed up your hair! "he laughed, shaking my hair.

We laughed together before falling into a comfortable silence, but I felt that Louis wanted to take me into a serious conversation.

"Dude, are you sure you're okay? You've been weird since earlier. Is it because you were teased in front of the ATM about Angie? »

"No it's not, it's not you," I sighed.  
  
I clearly need to release the tensions of the day.

"The day was...special. »

"You can tell, frankly I'm super excited to go on tour, to sing with you on stage...but this guy Klaus...I don't trust him. "confided Louis

"Me neither, it's strange but just now I overheard a conversation between him and Angie.

I clearly don't know if it's a good idea to talk to Louis about this right now, but he brought it up and I need to confide in someone about how I feel.

"They were plotting about the group? Because Simon hired Klaus and you know how I feel about the way he sells us and treats us as a brand. "he said

"No, it's not about the group," I reassured him immediately. "They were arguing, or rather Klaus was yelling at Angie about being late for the meeting, then he left and when I went home to get my phone, I found it there, she was so upset I thought she was going to cry," I summarized the situation.

"Wait, wait, you're telling me that what's stopping you from having fun is worrying about a married couple's argument that doesn't concern you. Harry... »

"You think I'm crazy, don't you? "I cut it off.

I didn't want to get mad at Louis tonight, he's my best friend but I needed him to understand me and obviously he didn't understand how intrigued I had been by what I had seen.

"Listen buddy, I'm your friend and what I see is that you have a crush on Angeles. It's normal, she's gorgeous, she's your type, and you only have to see your exes to realize that blondes make your head spin. But in my opinion it's the effect of meeting someone new, remember how Niall dreamed about the X Factor stylist during the first two weeks of the contest. »

Louis raised an eyebrow at me expecting a positive reaction from me.

"It was so funny to see," I looked up and smiled at the memory of Niall bringing flowers to the stylist’s dressing room every morning without exception.

"What I mean by that," Louis said, passing an arm around my shoulders, "is that it passed as soon as we spent time with her, after two weeks it was over! And now it's the same! You'll see we're going to go on tour and spend our days with Angie and Klaus for six months. At the end she might even end up annoying you! »

"You're probably right," I said, giving him my broadest smile.  
  
I felt much better. What I saw was just an argument and I extrapolated everything as usual, I have an unfortunate tendency to take everything on feelings and that gets me in trouble afterwards. I'm sure that the next time I see Angie for the start of the tour I will have forgotten that the only thing I was thinking about in that meeting room was taking one more step to kiss her?

_______________________________

One of her hands stopped at the base of my neck, and I felt her pull my hair as I pressed a kiss into her neck. I heard her moaning as I felt my teeth brushing against her collarbone. The sound immediately gave me a shiver that awakened my erection. My hands at her waist I swung my hips against hers so that she could feel my excitement, I dived my head still in her neck, I inhaled deeply the vanilla scent of her skin and moved a kiss line up to her ear, catching her lobe between my teeth. "I want you so badly Angeles," I said in a serious tone.   
Angie forced me to lift her head up so I could look at her. Her blue eyes stared at me for a few seconds, and as she was about to put her lips on mine again, she stopped. "Harry, wake up," she said. "What?" 

I suddenly opened my eyes, brought out of my dream by Liam knocking like crazy on my hotel room door.

"Harry get up, we have a concert today! Hurry up man!" 

I sighed a deep sigh, rubbed my eyes and stretched out my arms to try to wake up. My God! I had just dreamt about Angeles, I hadn't thought about her for a month, at least I had tried, and last night I went to bed ignoring the fact that I was looking forward to seeing her again. I lifted the sheet that covered my naked body (I really didn't like pajamas) and noticed my morning erection much stronger than usual, I had much more explicit dreams than this one and they hadn't turned me on as much. I wanted to ignore the problem but clearly my cock was so hard and throbbing that it was painful. My left hand, the one tattooed with a small cross, went down along my torso to come and wrap itself around my cock, I put my thumb over the head of my dick and sighed as I tried to relieve the pressure that had built up. I had very little time so I had to hurry. 

Slowly, I began a rhythm of coming and going with my hand that was enough to ease the tension in my limb, but soon I found myself accelerating the pace leaving the images of my dream hovering in my mind. And this time as I kissed Angie I saw her hands undo the belt on my pants, then one slipped into my boxers while the other went up in my hair. I imagined her caressing me as if my hands were hers, with this image alone I felt the knot in my stomach grow before a shiver of pleasure ran through my whole body. I let myself go, pulling my load in my own hand, escaping a guttural groan of relief as I felt my erection come down to give way to the familiar feeling of relaxation. I took a few minutes to calm my jerky breathing and recover from my orgasm, then I took a shower before I was definitely late.

Once in the hotel lobby with my suitcase, I joined the boys waiting for me to leave for the concert hall.

"Fuck, man, what the fuck were you doing? "cried Niall when he saw me arrive with a pair of sunglasses on my nose to try a discreet exit. 

The front of the hotel was crowded with hysterical fans.

I smiled at the words he had chosen to comment on my tardiness, he couldn't have been closer to the truth. I adjusted the collar of my long coat, the winter wind invaded the hotel lobby every time a guest passed through the turnstile door.

"We'll quickly get warm in the concert hall as soon as we hit the technical wiring," says Zayn, who had noticed that we were all cold.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed tonight » commented Liam as he rubbed both hands together to keep warm.

"The car is here! "said Louis, waving to the security team that we were going out.

I was so happy to get back to the concerts, singing on stage is really my favorite part of the job. I was so excited that I could feel the butterflies in my belly. I tried to convince myself that it was only the excitement of the tour and not the joy of seeing the woman I had dreamed about last night. After all, if we forget the intense feeling of pleasure I had felt this morning, Louis was surely still right, this attraction would go away as quickly as the tour would have started. After all, men masturbate thinking about lots of different people, that doesn't mean you want to sleep with all of them. Right ?


	3. I wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : mention of domestic violence

Harry's POV

We had already been at the theatre for two hours. We were immediately welcomed by the technical team that would follow us throughout the tour and fortunately it was the same as the previous year. Lucy was there too, representing the whole management team, she made sure that we didn't lose too much time.

"There is still a lot to do before I can bring you to Klaus. You have to try on your costumes," she said.

"Klaus is here," Zayn asked.

"He'll be here in an hour, and Angie will be here tonight," said Lucy.

I tried to appear neutral about this news but I felt nervous, the fantasies were nice for a month but I couldn't help but remember what we talked about the last time we saw each other. What if Angie had told Klaus that I had made a remark about his way of speaking? I already had a good sense of how he felt about me at the meeting, I don't want to feed the view in his mind that I'm a problematic boy. I'm sure he thinks I'm some kind of Dom Juan.

An hour later we were trying on our clothes with our stylist. Half of my wardrobe was too small, we had been able to get by with the t-shirts but the jeans were another matter, in a few months I had made a rather impressive growth spurt.

"You've grown too much Harry... What did you eat for Christmas?" said our stylist with a sigh as I forced to close my pants.

"It's your crotch that's grown," Liam laughed as he put on his own shirt.

"Are you jealous?" I laughed and said to him.

"You'd like it! "he says to me as he sits down to tie his shoes.

"Boys, focus for a minute! "said our stylist as she desperately tried to find a solution.

"You're right, I don't feel like going on stage in my underwear, why don't I take one of the boys' pants? I said, "Why don't I take one of the boys' pants?"

"No way! " resounded a man's voice from the door.

Klaus entered the room, greeted the stylist, shook hands with all of us, I was the only one still in my boxers and I clearly felt inferior. Klaus looked at me from top to bottom, but to show that I felt uncomfortable, I folded my arms against my chest, standing up straight and proud.

"Harry, the new management is very clear about the look you must have, tonight is the tour launch, I can't let you go on stage in anything other than black skinny jeans. »

He smiled to give a light tone to the situation but I could see in his eyes that he was very serious.

"I understand, but I assure you I really can't fit into my old jeans," I explained as I put on my jogging pants to cover my legs.

"Don't worry, I'll ask Angie to go downtown and buy you a pair of pants in the right size, if she leaves now she'll be there in time for the concert.

"Okay", I bowed.

I was clearly uncomfortable with the outcome of the situation, but it's not like I had a choice, anyway I'm not sure that the boys' pants would have been my size, frankly we all had such a different morphology, impossible to exchange our stuff.

"I am delighted to work with you boys! I hope we will become great friends," Klaus says with a smile.

He seemed much different and brighter than when we first met, but Angie was probably right when she put Klaus' behaviour under stress. Honestly I felt much better about the change in atmosphere and looking at the guys, I could see right away that their smiles were not forced.  
With less than an hour to go before the show, the pre-show adrenaline was starting to kick in backstage. The whole team was excited and in a joyful mood. As usual, we were waiting for the moment to go on stage with a succession of soccer matches and moments of general euphoria. Louis had stolen a dessert from the refectory after dinner, and one thing led to another and we got into a cream pie fight with the musicians.

Angie's POV

The day had been so long, I had gotten up at dawn to pack our bags, check our passports and tidy up the house while Klaus was at the theatre. Tonight was the launch of the One Direction tour, I thought I could spend the day with the boys to get to know them better and help them, but Klaus preferred to send me to play the courier. I'm used to buying clothes plus Klaus, and he always got angry when I was in the wrong style or size so when he called me and asked me to go buy black skinny jeans, I really thought he was joking.

"But you never wear skinny jeans..." I said on the other end of the phone.

"Angie, do you ever think for a second! You're going to go to the first store you find and you're going to buy black skinny jeans for Harry, then you're going to walk your butt to the theatre and you're going to give them to him. Am I clear? »

He was already on edge and it was only eleven o'clock in the morning. Honestly, I didn't want to know why, but the reason he asked me to go on a last-minute errand was that the morning had already had its share of unexpected events.

"Angie! Answer me," he insisted on the other side of the phone. He was losing patience.  
"Yes! Yes of course I'll take care of it.

I hadn't noticed that I was just nodding my head and he couldn't hear me.

"Good."

He hung up without even waiting for an answer from me. A second later I received a message notification from Klaus indicating the reference number of the pants I had to buy. I sighed and threw my phone on the bed of irritation. I hoped that this new contract would give me some rest, I thought that living every day with several people would calm Klaus but obviously he had found a solution to continue to put pressure on me without anyone noticing. I already imagined that he was going to tell Harry Styles, all smiles, how I had willingly offered to go and buy what he needed at the last moment. It wasn't the race itself that annoyed me, but the subtle manipulation of my husband to make me serve him. 

The program of the day was considerably lengthened and I finally arrived at the concert hall at eight o'clock. At one hour before the concert started I had just enough time to look for Harry to bring him his new jeans, but I had no idea where to find him, and I didn't know the concert hall. After a good ten minutes of looking for my way, I finally found a hallway that led backstage. I heard screams and laughter from all sides, at the same time Louis arrived at full speed on a skateboard, chased by Niall who was trying to throw food at him. You could say I was expecting anything but that, I thought they would get stage fright and I would find them doing quiet breathing exercises. Obviously they had a very energetic way of dealing with the pressure. I couldn't help but smile at the joy of life.

"You'll never get me! "Liam sang as he walked past me as Zayn tried to catch him with one of the band's drummers.

I absolutely had to find Harry in the middle of this chaos. Here he is! He suddenly appeared but was running in the opposite direction this time, laughing out loud, he crossed my path and before I knew it he was grabbing me by the wrist to draw me into his race.

"Angie, you're here! Don't stay here where you're going to be covered in cream pie," he cried.

He lured me across the hallway as we tried to avoid the pieces of cake flying towards us. He suddenly took a turn as a shortcut, opened a door and pushed me into the room before closing it again immediately.

"I don't think Niall and Louis saw us turn," he laughed visibly in laughter at winning the battle.

I found myself laughing with him, still out of breath from running, I had a stitch in the side. For a few seconds there were no sounds other than the sound of our breaths until a comfortable silence settled in the room. I quickly looked at the decor and saw that we were in the boys' dressing room. Harry finally turned to me, his emerald eyes staring intensely at me, detailing me from top to bottom, he approached slowly, close, much too close. I raised my head to meet his gaze, he was one head taller than me. I had a slight twitch when I saw him raise his hand towards me to direct it towards my hair, his gesture was slow and calculated.

"Harry what are you... "I tried to formulate

"You have cake in your hair," he said in a low voice before showing me the piece he had just removed from my hair.

"Oh..." I replied, visibly disturbed by the suddenly deeper tone of his voice.

I took a step backwards as I felt the red rising in my cheeks, I felt embarrassed like a fifteen year old girl at her first crush. It wasn't that Harry Styles was having an effect on me, but the whole situation had something.... intimately embarrassing about it. I put a strand of hair back behind my ear and he backed away, a mischievous smile on the corner of his lips, he had noticed that he had made me blush. Harry Styles was perfectly aware of the natural charm he possessed and he seemed satisfied that for a moment he operated on me, but fortunately I recovered quickly.

"I was actually looking for you, I'm your new pants, I don't really know why you needed them but here they are," I said as I handed him a bag from Levi's. 

He took the bag without any hesitation.

"Klaus did not explain it to you? I obviously ate too much soup during the Christmas vacations and all my jeans are too small. If you hadn't been there I would have gone on stage in my underpants, so thank you! »

He was sincere and truly grateful, I loved the way his face was transparent on his emotions, he was frank and true in every word and for the first time in a long time I had the warmth of a real thank you.

"You're welcome Harry" I smiled, "I have to look for Klaus now, do you know where I can find him?"

I noticed right away that her smile lost its luster at the mention of my husband. He ran one hand through the curls of his hair and walked a few steps away from me. I suddenly felt a huge sense of emptiness in the space he occupied. I almost wanted him to come closer again.

"You should find him on the side of the stage, he can't wait to see you."

"I think so," I replied, hoping that my husband's impatience would be rather positive this time.

"I'm sorry, you made yourself pretty for him and because of me you're full of cream pie," he visibly realized.

I looked down on my outfit, my dress hadn't come out of the cake attack, but nothing a good wash couldn't fix.

"Don't worry about it, to be honest I haven't had this much fun in a long time," I confessed.

I pretended not to notice that he had said I was pretty, but it was a compliment I heard too infrequently, and the sound of the word on his tongue still resonated in my head. A smile came over his face again, so wide that it brought out his two dimples. A silence settled again and I took the initiative to break this bubble before melting completely into the green of his eyes. I looked at my watch, it was already twenty-thirty, I was late...again!

"I really have to go. Good luck tonight Harry! »

I left the room quickly, I had already lost a lot of time but I took the time to go through the toilet before going to look for Klaus. If he ever saw me arrive with cake everywhere, I didn't even dare to imagine what state he would be in. The cold water on my hands calmed my heart slightly as it was packing up in my chest. This is the second time I find myself alone Harry in a room and the first time I was just as upset, I had blamed it on the argument with Klaus but today it was different. I felt such intensity in his eyes as if just the way he looked at me had woken up my body. It was obvious that Harry Styles' famous angel face was having an effect on me, and I would have liked to have been one of those people who are indifferent to him, but that was not true. When he touched my hair I was so scared that he kissed me, because honestly I don't know if I would have had the strength to push him away. I felt horrible to feel such physical attraction to a nineteen year old when I was married. I was supposed to put myself in this state at the sight of my husband, but the only feeling I associated with Klaus was fear.

I finally arrived backstage five minutes later. I put my things in a corner, Klaus was near the lighting control room but as soon as he saw me he walked towards me, grabbed me by the wrist much more violently than Harry had done earlier and pulled me into a corner away.

"I don't know where you got the nerve not to answer your phone," he said, digging his fingernails into the skin of my wrist and making me whistle in pain.

"I...I didn't do it on purpose," I moaned, not daring to move for fear of attracting attention.

"Of course you didn't do it on purpose. If you think you're taking advantage of the unprecedented situation of the tour to give yourself some freedom, you're wrong. You know very well that I'm the king of concealment, I'll certainly be less spectacular, but after all, that's no guarantee of efficiency," Klaus threatened.

"Please... "I said as the knot in my throat almost brought tears to my eyes.

"We'll see about that after the concert," Klaus blew against my ear before releasing the pressure on my wrist, he finally brought my hand to his mouth and put a hard kiss on top of it. "Enjoy the concert," he added before leaving me.

With the boys we were changing in the makeshift dressing room that we had set up on the other side of the stage. I grabbed my black t-shirt from the rack and then took my earpieces for sound feedback before putting one in each ear.

"Those jeans are making your ass look like hell, buddy! "Louis jumped up and down to close his own pants. "Angie has good taste in fashion."

"You should go and tell her, she's been running all day to help us and nobody seems to have even noticed her presence," I explained.

"It's true that I didn't take the time to talk to him, but you? You did, didn't you? "he smiles at me with a wink.

"Louis, I think I like her even more than before. I thought it would pass... And I have the impression that I don't make her indifferent either," I say, looking in my friend's eyes for real advice.

"Harry, even if she liked you, she's married, it's one thing to date older women but another to participate in adultery"

I had to admit that he had a point, was a simple physical attraction worth throwing it all away? Clearly not...I turned my head and looked across the stage. Klaus and Angie were talking, and the conversation seemed really tense, impossible to know what they were talking about, but obviously he was angry with her again. Angie looked so different, her smile had disappeared and even away from the scene I noticed how she was tensing up under her husband's grip. I was beginning to wonder if the fight I had witnessed a month ago was not something that happened every day. 

What's the point of getting married if you're not happy?

"Ready to set fire to it! "Liam shouted, pulling me out of my daydream.

"And how! "replied Zayn.

I put my headphones in my ears and immediately felt the adrenaline and excitement in my stomach. Fans were shouting and clapping in the hall. I felt the familiar feeling of being exactly where I was supposed to be, as if the thoughts that had been troubling me earlier had vanished. The five of us placed ourselves in a circle, our ritual before each concert to soak up the atmosphere and enjoy every vibration of the audience.

"It's up to you boys! Have fun! "exclaimed the technical leader, giving us the starting signal.

The Take Me Home Tour could officially begin!


	4. Another world

The tour had started well, we were starting to take the rhythm of one concert a night. With the boys we quickly resumed our habits of cohabitation, and we found with pleasure our tour bus to take refuge there. 

We left Scotland this evening to go to Wales, fortunately we played only the next day, so while waiting to arrive at the hotel we relaxed on the benches in front of the bus.

"Klaus organized a private party tonight" said Niall.

He was lying on the couch, legs stretched out with a guitar on his belly that he was quietly tuning.

"A party? »asked Zayn, looking up from his phone.

"Some influential people will be there to meet us, some have even paid a fortune to see us. We have to be serious" Liam explained as he turned the pages of his sports magazine over and over again.

"Keep Louis away from the buffet then," I laughed.

"And hide the married women before Harry puts them all in his bed! " pricked Louis to defend himself.

The others burst out laughing, Louis' sarcastic joke would not usually have upset me, but to tease me about it when he knows very well how I feel about Angie is not delicate on his part. The others don't know it, I can't blame them, but Louis...Sometimes I think I shouldn't share everything about my emotions with them.

"I need some air," I say in a cold tone as I grab my sweatshirt.

"Harry I am... "started Louis but I was already far away.

Of course we were in a moving tour bus, it's not like I could get out and breathe, but I decided to lock myself in the closet that we use as a bathroom. At least the boys will understand that I don't want to be disturbed. I let myself slide along the door, sighed a deep sigh as I nervously ran a hand through my hair. I had been avoiding being alone with Angeles since the first concert, last time there was such sexual tension in the room that I could hardly resist kissing her...if it happens again I won't be able to resist it as well. I was lost, at times I felt that she liked me too and that I hadn't been dreaming. On the other hand, I was trying to convince myself that she was married and that she was too good a person to consider cheating on her husband. As for Klaus, he hadn't gained in my esteem at all in a week with him, he was friendly and sympathetic with us but it was only a mask, I could feel it. Even Louis, who was suspicious at first, seemed to have lowered his guard, but I could see his angry and impulsive nature. I hadn't been able to hear a conversation between Angie and him again, but I had seen the way he held his wrist on the day the tour started, I noticed how every day she made sure that we lacked nothing, as if she was going to get the consequences if one of us complained...

Angie's POV

I woke up slowly, head and eyelids heavy, I felt like I hadn't slept. I stood up and wanted to bring my hands to my eyes to rub them, but I was held back by the sharp pain of a pressure around my wrists. I had forgotten that Klaus had handcuffed me to the bar of the bed in our tour bus, but the numbness in my fingers and the aching in my arms would remind me of this throughout the day. Last night we had left Scotland after the One Direction concert, as usual Klaus wanted some sex of "  
I like to call it "decompression", where he takes his frustrations of the day out on me as if I were a rag doll...

I heard noises coming from the bathroom, Klaus came out, his pants on his legs but bare-chested, he smiled as he noticed that I was awake and approached me slowly. 

"I like it when you look at me with those eyes full of fear, you're scared like a lamb waiting to be devoured by the big bad wolf...it's quite exciting" he said sitting on the edge of the bed, he lifted my chin with his fingertips so that our eyes met. 

At times his sadistic side really scared me, the way he took pleasure in hurting me, as if one day a horrible bloodthirsty killer was going to appear and cut me to pieces. He put a kiss against my lips

"Good morning," he says.

"Hello," I replied softly.

"I have something for you," he announced to me as he raised his arms to unlock the handcuffs.

Once I was free, I rubbed the sore skin to relieve myself. Klaus looked under the bed and took out a white cardboard box and handed it to me. I sat up again, holding the sheet against my bare chest, and gently opened the box, undid the tissue paper hiding its contents and pulled out a black evening dress. The fabric was luxurious and satiny, he had surely paid dearly for it, I found it pretty.

"I want you to wear it to the party tonight. There will be some important people who will surely be able to represent a stake in the career development of One Direction so... " He stopped for a second to pull the sheet I was holding down and put his eyes on my chest, I always felt uncomfortable when he was studying me as if I was a sexual object " You'll let all those old croutons look into your cleavage if it helps".

"All right" I said in a sigh, lowering my head on the outfit, there wasn't much fabric, one thing was certain, I was going to be cold, we were in the middle of winter all the same.

I wondered if Klaus had been planning this strategy for a while so that I wouldn't have any visible marks on my body where my skin would be exposed tonight. As if he was reading my mind he added "And you'll put your gold cuffs on for your wrists".

He ran a hand through my hair.

"We've arrived, let's check in and you go and give the boys their hotel keys," he smiled and pressed another kiss to my lips.  
___________________________________

POV Harry

The day had been spent at one of these speeds, hardly installed in our rooms we had been doing interviews for the local TV, radio, a photo session for a magazine, we had been released only around nineteen o'clock. Luckily my mood swings this morning were over, Louis had apologized before lunch and promised me not to mention Angie in front of the others. My natural joy was back and I gave myself a moment's respite before tonight's party. 

In boxers, lying on the hotel's double bed with one arm stretched out over my head, I took advantage of the calm to rest for once that we each had a room.  
There was a knock on the door of the room just as I started to fall asleep, I got up and went to open the door without thinking rubbing my sleeping eyes. It was Angie and when I saw her head I knew right away if she wasn't expecting me to open the door dressed only in my boxers. Her eyes landed on my tattoos and I saw her blush when her gaze stopped at the « might as well » tattooed on my left hip. She immediately raised her head to look me in the eyes.

"I...I didn't want to wake you up Harry."  
She stuttered and I smiled inwardly to see her destabilized by the situation, I thought it was cute, but the poor thing I wasn't going to leave her embarrassed like that.

"No, it's okay, I wasn't sleeping yet...and I'm sorry, I have a bad habit of not wearing clothes, you'll get used to it," I said with a smile.

I left the door open so she could come in while I grabbed my jogging pants to cover my legs.

"What did you want? "I asked, closing my jacket over my bare chest just above my butterfly tattoo.

"I brought you your outfit for tonight's party," she said, putting a craft paper bag on the bed.

I raised an astonished eyebrow, "Is it going to become a habit between you and me that you dress me? »

My remark made her smile, she walked to bed and I watched her take out the contents of the bag: new black skinny jeans, a matching belt, a white shirt and a satin black suit jacket.

"Your stylist has chosen everything, she's not here yet so I just have to make sure that everything fits you perfectly before I leave," she explained, taking the shirt to unfold it...

"I thought you were working with your husband," I asked her.

I was piqued by curiosity, since the beginning of the tour Angie seemed more like a personal assistant for each of us than helping Klaus in the direction of the tour.  
"My job is to make sure you don't lack anything. "She said as if she wanted to convince me that she wasn't just doing the thankless tasks.

"Please try this on, I still have other people's outfits to bring," Angie said, handing me the ready-made shirt.

"I'm sorry, I'm easily distracted," I joked.

I took off my pants and jacket quickly, finding myself boxing in front of her for the second time in less than five minutes.

"Harry! "she exclaimed, astonished at my lack of modesty.

"What? You saw me in my underwear two minutes ago and you just said you're in a hurry," I said as I grabbed the shirt she was holding. 

I put on the jeans and jacket and laughed inside as I noticed that she looked away until I was covered. The other female members of the team never did this because they treated us like their children, they didn't mind seeing Niall walking around in his underwear for breakfast, or me walking around in my towel after the shower. The ones who looked away were the ones who were not indifferent to the idea of seeing me half-naked, and obviously Angie was one of them.

"Is this good? "I asked as I buckled the belt over my pants.

"You look very handsome," she assured me.

She walked up to me, slipped her hands down the collar of my shirt to fix it. I held my breath as I felt her fine fingers touch the skin of my neck, her perfume invaded my nostrils, she smelled a mixture of spicy vanilla and jasmine. Angie was too focused on arranging my outfit to notice that I was devouring her eyes in every detail. How her red lipstick highlighted her thin lips, how the pink on her cheeks highlighted her cheekbones, how the golden highlights in her hair made them shine. I felt my body burning with desire to touch her but when she passed her palms over my chest to smooth my shirt, I lowered my eyes on her gestures. And there, between the space between the sleeve of her beige trench coat and her hands, I saw the purple bruises on her wrists. As a reflex, I slowly moved my arms up towards her, gently wrapped my hands around her forearms just below the marks and brought one of her hands closer to my eyes to observe the cut.

"You hurt yourself... "I whispered against her face without taking my eyes off the fresh wound on her skin.

POV Angie

I swallowed hard, a ball forming in my throat, I was unable to make a sound. All I could see was Harry, his jaw bone twitching and his eyebrows dark, for the first time since we met I was unable to know what he was thinking. He gently caressed the purple mark, I escaped a slight groaning pain from the contact of his thumb on the bare skin.

"Sorry," he said as he looked into my eyes. 

I felt like he was apologizing for more than just hurting me. His eyes were full of disbelief, yet I had noticed for myself that Harry was attentive to the smallest details when he brought up the imbalance in the dispute between Klaus and me a month ago. I felt guilty, now he looked so worried and sad, I shouldn't have let him see that...but I couldn't react, the feeling of his warm palm against my skin enveloped me in a sense of security, I wondered what it would feel like to snuggle up in his arms, already muscular and strong for his age. We were so close physically, his breath was falling on my face and I could smell the minty smell of his gum, but the hardest part was his eyes piercing me. I closed my eyes for a moment, unable to handle the intensity of the situation, I could have started crying just by seeing the pain in his eyes.

"You didn't do this to yourself by accident, did you? "he asked.

"Harry... "I said, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"I don't believe you Angie. You won't fool me a second time," he says in such a serious tone.

I stepped back to notice a serious expression on his face, when he became serious the frown of his eyebrows brought out the small fold between his two eyes.

"A second time? "I asked, not being sure to follow him.

He sighed and ran his hand through the curls of his hair, still disheveled from his nap. I had noticed that he had this twitch when he wanted to contain his emotions.

"The day we met..." he began, "In the office after the meeting, you assured me that everything was fine and I believed you, but now I know that he is the one who is hurting you...and I hate that! I hate it when women are disrespected and abused.... »

I covered his mouth with my hand before letting him finish his sentence. I didn't want to hear him say it out loud, ignoring the reality of the situation allowed me to get through the day, it wasn't the time to break down. I had been married to Klaus for five years and he had revealed this side of him just two months before our marriage. I knew it was wrong, but I had gotten used to it in some ways and he never crossed the line to send me to the hospital.

It was clearly time to have a very serious conversation with Mr. Harry Styles. I guided him by the arm and sat him on the bed, standing in front of him I felt slightly less unsettled. My heart was beating in my chest and I couldn't tell if it was because of the panic inside me or because Harry couldn't stop looking at me with his eyes so bright.

"Harry, tell me you didn't tell anyone about our conversation in the office the other day," I asked him, letting my concern show a little too much.

He lowered his gaze to his hands, pulling one of the rings on his fingers before answering. This was not a good sign, if the answer had been no he would have answered my question right away.

"I told Louis about it, and I even told him how I had noticed that it was Klaus who was particularly slanderous with you »

"Oh my God..." I murmured as I closed my eyes.

I put one hand against my chest, my heart was beating so fast that I felt nauseous.

"Don't worry, he's sure I'm exaggerating."

"What if it doesn't? " I am completely panicked now.

I was already imagining the worst.

"Angie breathes you're going to have an anxiety attack," Harry said as he stood up and put his hands along my arms.

His physical contact made me shiver, but I still concentrated on breathing more calmly so I wouldn't vomit.

"I can assure you that Louis didn't believe me for a second, he thinks I'm just saying all this stuff about your marriage because I like you, that's all," he confessed embarrassed.

For the moment I had not taken the time to analyze that he had confessed to feeling an attraction for me. I was too focused on Klaus but the information that only Harry knew was beginning to mature in my brain.

"You're the only one who knows? "I asked myself on the verge of tears

My nerves were breaking down and I wanted him to reassure me, to tell me that no one else knew anything about it.

"Yes, I promise," Harry confirmed in a determined voice.  
He wrapped his hands around my face to wipe the tears that ran down my cheeks with his thumbs. They were so big, I didn't even know it.

"It's okay, no one else knows about this, just relax. »

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, this whole story will stay between us," I implored, staring into his emerald eyes.

Harry nodded yes, always keeping my face in his hands, he ran his fingers through my hair and this simple gesture was enough to soothe me.

"Do you like me? "I suddenly realized the shock of the somewhat blurred situation.

Harry let his hands fall back, looked up to the sky as if looking for an answer, and then looked back at me. I could always feel my heart racing when he was detailing me from top to bottom like that.

"It wasn't the best way to say it," he replied with a charming smile on his youthful face.

"I don't know what to say, Harry..." I said softly.

I certainly wasn't going to tell him that his attraction for me was mutual, I was married and he was much younger than me. As attractive as that seemed, you couldn't risk everything just for a game of sex. 

"You have nothing to say, you're married, to a handsome asshole, but you're married anyway."

"Harry! You promised! "I was alarmed when I heard the contempt in his voice...

"I promised not to say anything to others, not to act as if I didn't know anything, I'm not going to forget that! "he agitated, ironing a hand in his hair again to contain himself.

I realized that I was asking a lot of him, he was only nineteen years old, it was probably the first time he had ever been confronted with a reality like this ... I couldn't leave him worried like that, it hurt my heart too much.

"We'll resume this conversation later, because I don't have the time and I'll answer all the questions you want, but in the meantime you have to act with Klaus exactly as before...otherwise it will fall on me. "I explained

"It's a nice way of saying that if you don't, he'll treat you even worse," he says with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Harry, please..." I say calmly to try to calm him down.

"All right! "he sighed finally

My phone rang interrupting our conversation. It was Klaus he was getting impatient and I didn't know how long I had been talking to Harry but it was much more than I had anticipated in my original schedule.

"I have to go. I'll see you at the party tonight. And we'll talk about this later. Okay? »

He nodded, following me to the door as I was about to leave. I turned back to him to make sure he wasn't too shaken by our conversation.

"Thank you Harry," I said sincerely.

I stood up on tiptoes and in an impulsive gesture I pressed a kiss against his smooth cheek, lingering for a few seconds against his skin before moving away and finally walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is gonna happen ?   
> Is Harry keep the secret ?


	5. Little black dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : explicit sexual content

Klaus' party took place in a private lounge of the hotel, which was converted into a club for the occasion. Our tour manager had come himself to pick us up in our rooms at the end of the day and made a remarkable entrance to the evening. Then Klaus took us on a tour of the guests. We spent the first hour shaking hands with influential people who all swore to be fans, even though none of them could name a single one of our hits. These people were only fans of the investment that the band represented, it was the part I liked the least in this business but unfortunately an album and a world tour doesn't finance itself. 

I watched Klaus's gestures and his ability to put everyone in his pocket. People laughed and smiled at his jokes, and the more time passed the more I felt bubbling inside. I imagined him at home, without his social mask, a man who spent his rage and frustration on his wife by beating her. Luckily before I lost my temper Liam handed me a cocktail glass to keep my hands busy, I took the cup down in a few sips. We were finally released after an hour, we were finally going to be able to breathe.

"Have fun guys! You've earned it after being so professional. If you don't mind now I have to go get my wife", Klaus says with a smile before leaving.

"Harry, how are you doing, buddy? You're so tense it looks like the vein in your neck is about to burst" Zayn asked me while putting a hand on my shoulder.

He looked in the same direction as I did to see what was distracting me before resuming his work

"Yeah, you saw that! It's a miracle she's not cold." Zayn was talking about Angie. 

I saw her for the first time that evening, her husband next to her holding her against him with an arm around his waist, even from here I could see how firm her grip was on her hip. She was stunning, I always thought she was beautiful, but what made her exceptionally remarkable tonight was her dress. It was black, low-cut, two pieces of fabric that covered her breasts and tied around her neck, so that it left her back bare and completely exposed, it was sexy. What particularly caught my attention were the two gold cuffs around her wrists, for anyone it was just beautiful jewelry but I immediately understood that she had put them on to hide the marks on her wrists. I also grasp the irony of Zayn's joke, Klaus had surely chosen his wife's outfit, frankly forcing her to put on such an uncovering dress in the middle of February was inhumane.

"Let's get a bite to eat! "cried Liam, forcing me to look away from the scene.  
  
He pulled me by the arm to lead me to the buffet on the other side of the room.

The party was in full swing, Niall, Liam and Louis had clearly abused the cocktails, and they were going to regret it tomorrow when they had to go on stage with a horrible headache and a dreadful hangover. Zayn and I were leaning against the bar in comfortable silence, occasionally mocking our friends' nonsense to pass the time. It was only 10:30 pm and I was already bored...

Zayn took his phone out of his pocket and answered a call, I hadn't even heard the music ringing.

"Baby! Yeah, wait a second, I'm getting out of this ruckus".

He motioned to me that he was going outside before he slipped away, our moments with our loved ones were so rare and precious, so much so that he took advantage of this moment to escape from the evening. The guys were way too drunk to have a serious discussion, so I took the opportunity to look for Angie among the crowd, but as I looked at Klaus I couldn't see her next to him. I couldn't stop worrying about her, I needed to talk to her terribly. I started a round of the party area to find her, anyway Klaus looked as drunk as the others.

I finally located her, alone in the middle of the two men Klaus had introduced to us earlier as the CEOs of a large marketing agency specializing in music in Wales. They were rich, macho and far too pretentious. I could see them leaning over Angie, touching her arm and peering into her cleavage without any embarrassment. She continued to smile politely at them even though the fatigue could be seen on her face. This vision sent me a violent feeling of anger and disgust, how could her husband have left her alone with these two perverts? She was just his shiny trinket that he waving in front of big rich men in need to get his arrangements and contracts. 

Unfortunately for them tonight, the show was over.

Angie's POV

The evening was interminable, usually I was still waiting for Klaus and drunk enough to leave without him even noticing my absence but I was unable to get rid of his two friends who I am sure had my husband's permission to behave with me as if I was the reward for their generous donations. They smelled of alcohol and cold tobacco, and the abundant amount of alcohol in their blood made them lose the little restraint they had in the early evening.

"Klaus is very lucky to have such a hot woman like you," said one of the men, touching my arm.

"I don't think he'd blame you if you took a bite," said his colleague, looking up and down at me.  
  
These words frightened me - it's not the first time that Klaus let his potential clients take liberties with me if he landed a big contract or a return. My blood ran cold just at the thought of ending my evening with one of these two men. Suddenly, I felt a warm palm pressing down my lower back, the touch was familiar and reassuring, I looked up and saw Harry, one of his most beautiful smiles on his angelic face.

"Mr. Styles! I wasn't expecting to see you again tonight," said one of the men toward him.

"Actually I was just about to leave, but before I need to borrow Angeles, we have some urgent business to attend to. »

Harry's voice was charming, he knew how to talk to people, he played his naturally deep tone and people drank his words. His angel face and youthfulness was diabolically effective. Before the two men answered, Harry dragged me away from them, one hand grazing my waist and the other still carefully pressed into the hollow of my loins. The contact of his palm against my naked skin sent a vague shiver down my whole body, as if his fingertips were shaking tiny electric shocks. Within a few seconds, he pulled me away from the party, into the hotel lobby and into the elevator. I opened my mouth in protest when I saw him press the number of the floor where his room was located on the keyboard, but he went ahead of me.

"I really need to talk to you but the walls have ears," he explained.

Once we arrived on his floor, he took me by the hand and led me to his room. The silence of the corridors was pleasant after spending hours in the noise of the evening but I could feel the tension rising between us. That's why, once in his room, I walked a few steps away from him to the window and looked at the view in front of the hotel so I didn't have to face his gaze.

"Before you get anxious, don't worry about Klaus, I checked before I left the party, he's completely drunk," said Harry breaking the perfect silence.  
  
I took my courage in both hands to turn my head towards him, he was taking off his suit jacket and putting it on the chair next to him. I took the time to look at him, he was perfectly dressed in the outfit I had brought him earlier in the day, he had left his shirt open at the front to drop his cross-shaped pendant between the two swallows inked on his collarbones. Noticing that I was still not saying anything, Harry walked towards me but this time he kept a decent distance between us. I didn't say anything, I didn't know where to start or what he wanted to hear.

"Our conversation wasn't as urgent as that, it's just.... "He hesitated, biting his lower lip before resuming, "I couldn't stand to see these two men treat you like two lions fighting over the last piece of meat. »

"Thank you for getting me out of their clutches," I said with a smile.

But my attempt to make the subject light didn't really work, Harry always wore the same serious look on his face.

"Why did you marry him? "Harry suddenly asked, changing the subject completely.

I sighed, I had to answer his questions, I had promised him, but I didn't think he would start with that. I walked over to the bed and sat down waving to him to come next to me. He hesitated but finally did, and from the moment I met his green eyes I felt butterflies fluttering in my belly, my God I could have drowned in the depths of his irises.

"The only thing you need to know is that I didn't do it because I was in love, I married him when I was twenty-three years old for the common good of our two families," I summarized.

"I'm sorry... "he said

"It's nothing, I already knew at a very young age that I wouldn't marry for love but for financial gain. Klaus didn't seem so bad at first," I said in a lighter tone.

I looked down on my hands pulling a thread from my dress, I couldn't look Harry in the eye.

"Is it this financial interest that prevents you from filing charges against him for domestic violence? "he finally asked.

I knew from the beginning that what was troubling Harry's mind was that I was staying with a violent man. He was young but not innocent, he understood that what was happening in my marriage was a matter of justice.

"Somehow...I don't know if you've noticed, but Klaus is the kind of influential man you can't reach. Even if I filed a complaint, it would be erased immediately by one of his high-ranking contacts.... »

"But now that I'm a witness I can surely help you, I want to help you so much.... "he begged, taking my hands in his.

His palms were so warm and contrasted with my frozen hands.

"If you really want to help me you have to keep this a secret. Believe me it's the best solution."

He took a deep breath before answering

"Very well," he said solemnly 

Harry looked at our intertwined hands and then let go of them to direct his attention to one of my wrists, I knew right away that he wanted to take off my bracelets. I blocked his gesture with one hand but he raised his head, staring at me with such intensity.  
  
"Trust me," he said softly.  
  
He removed the bracelets slowly, his gestures were delicate as if I was porcelain that was about to break. Finally he put the jewels on the bed and again turned his attention to the bruises left by the handcuffs this morning, it was purple and with the rubbing of the jewels all evening, the burn had intensified.

"It's gotten worse," Harry realized, alarmed.

"It's because of the bracelets," I replied in a whisper.

He doesn't say anything for a few more seconds, watching my wrists carefully. His eyes finally darkened and I saw the bone in his jaw contracting. I had identified this sign as synonymous with his anger. All of a sudden I was terribly afraid that he was angry with me, Harry was the person I had felt closest to since the beginning of the tour, I didn't want that to change.

"Those marks... how did he do that to you? "he finally asked

My God, he never beat around the bush.

"Harry, I don't think you should know this... "I retorted as I raised my hand to smooth the front of his shirt.

"Please," he begged, leaning closer to my face. "Ever since then I've been imagining the worst, lots of horrible scenarios running around in my head, and it's worse than knowing the truth. »

"With handcuffs," I finally said...

His eyes widened, it was obvious that this answer was not one of the horror scenarios that disturbed his mind, I felt responsible for having frightened him. He let go of my hand for a moment to put it through his brown curls, he was thinking and I was nervously waiting for him to ask the next question knowing full well what we were venturing into.

"Why do we do it? I want to know the truth, I can hear it," he continued hesitantly, "I want to know the truth, I can hear it," he added as he saw the doubt on my face.

I didn't know if I could go that far in my confidence, I'd never confided in anyone so much in my life, and even though I felt safe and confident when I was alone with Harry, it didn't give me the authority to tell him so many personal things. The warmth of his palm against my cheek brought me back to reality, his thumb stroked my cheekbone, his face was so close now and he gently placed his forehead against mine. I should have set boundaries between us a long time ago, from the first physical contact, but I didn't want to.

"I know you can hear it, it's just me, I'm not ready to say it," I cried.

"Hey Angie! It's okay, don't cry, shush" he assured me.

The next second he pulled me into his arms, I had a hiccup of surprise but as soon as my face found the hollow of his neck, I breathed his scent into my lungs to calm me down, a mixture of musky perfume and his natural scent. I clung so tightly to the collar of her shirt, closing my eyes and making my tears flow against the skin of her neck, releasing the accumulation of the day's fatigue. Her muscular arms surrounded me more firmly, her hand holding my head and caressing my hair, I felt her lips pressing against the top of my forehead. It didn't take long before I stopped crying, but we held each other for a few more minutes. I felt so good and it felt so unreal that Harry Styles took me in his arms, I didn't dare move for fear of waking up. I still ended up backing away, wiping my tears from the corners of my eyes and tried a smile to reassure Harry.

"I really sucked at crying like that in front of you, plus I'm all puffy now," I sniffed.

I was at the height of glamour with my excess emotion.

"You're beautiful," Harry said in a voice so deep that my heart leapt to hear him.  
  
He put a lock of hair back behind my ear and his green eyes were still looking at me with the same intensity before he dropped his gaze on my lips. Harry leaned gently towards me, I held my breath as I realized his intention but I was unable to move, as if the scene was taking place in slow motion. Our noses touched slightly and he tilted his head and finally put his lips against mine. The kiss was soft and slow at first, but seeing that I wasn't pushing him away, he slid a hand along my bare back to bring us closer and squeeze his lips more fiercely against mine. I moaned against his kiss and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue along my lower lip, I opened my mouth instinctively and the moment our tongues connected together I felt thousands of butterflies in my belly. His tongue tasted like a mix of fruity cocktail and mint gum. I deepened her kiss and slid my hands through her hair, God I was dying to do that every time I saw him do it, and her brown curls were as silky as I had imagined. Harry knew how to kiss, the warmth of his tongue against mine was so reassuring, I never wanted that kiss to stop.

Lying on his bed, Harry leaning his elbows over me, we were kissing at a deliciously slow speed. Once the shock of the first kiss had passed, which we had held until we couldn't breathe, we realized that nothing was going to pull us away from each other in the second and that we could go slower.

Harry adjusted himself above me, our legs intertwined, he alternated between placing feathery kisses against my lips and more insistent ones, looking deep into mine and smiling behind each kiss. I couldn't figure out what made me melt more between his little dimples or the way his eyes were so clear and bright.

No man in twenty-eight years had ever given me this effect, I was slightly ashamed that I had succumbed to the devastating beauty of Harry Styles. His face was perfect, a work of art designed by the gods to lure us into sin and lust. My fingers outlined his eyebrows and his jaw at a perfect right angle.

With a smirk on his face, he brushed my lips before kissing my cheek, my jaw and finally nesting his head in my neck. I heard a moan when I felt his warm tongue on my collarbone, he laughed against my skin and concentrated on that area, sucking my skin lightly before passing his tongue over it until finally a sound escaped from my throat. He raised his head towards me with a little smirk on his face, he did it on purpose to hear me moan. Harry knew very well what he was doing. I wanted to give him more, I wanted to feel his kisses all over my skin.

His hands stayed at my waist, keeping my hips on the mattress. My fingers undid one by one the buttons of his shirt, exposing more and more tattoos, my hand slipped along his torso to draw the outline of his butterfly tattooed on his upper abdomen. I felt him panting against my neck, he straightened his head to look at me, only intensifying the pleasant tingling between my thighs. His pupils were dilated with desire, at the same time I felt in the inside of my left thigh the erection that was growing in his jeans. He was excited and I was as excited as he was.

"Angie," Harry whispered, "I'm nineteen and I haven't had sex in weeks, so if you want to stop, say it now before I lose control of what's going to happen," he said on the verge of breaking up.

"I'm dying for it," I said with my hand playing on the base of his hair at the back of his neck. "It's just...I can't even remember the last time I slept with a man because I wanted to. »

As if Harry's brain had just put the pieces of the puzzle together and connected all the links between things, he looked at me surprised, then took each of my hands before kissing the marks on the handles with tenderness.

"We won't do anything you don't want to do, I promise. But if you let me, I can make you feel so good," he whispered in a deep tone of promise.

He moved his hand that had remained on my waist along my body, stopping just below my chest, wrapping it around my ribs and then moved his head up to look at me watching my reaction.

"And if Klaus ever found out? "I worried

Harry let out a small laugh, bit his lower lip in a way that I swear could have made me lose all moral sense. He moved closer to my ear, his warm breath sending shivers everywhere and whispered, "Angie...orgasms don't leave marks".

This sentence almost made me tip over the edge, I grabbed him by his half-open shirt and crushed my lips against his, Harry moaned in surprise, a sound coming from the back of his throat that I absolutely wanted to hear again. He deepened my kiss, it was much more insistent and hungry than before, one of his hands slipped over my legs, slowly moving up to slip under my dress and nestle between my thighs. I felt the warmth of his touch and the cold of the metal of his rings at the same time, and just imagining what would happen next, I felt myself getting wet.

His lips went from my neck to my collarbone and followed the path of exposed skin from the neckline of my dress, he lingered on the small area between my breasts, his curls tickled me as he spun his warm tongue over my skin. His hand went up again and again and finally came to rest against my intimacy. I gasped with surprise, since my marriage sex had been nothing but an obligation of my duty as a wife, I couldn't even remember the last time I had come. And now it was as if Harry had pressed a magic button to wake up my attention-deprived body. I wanted it, I wanted it so badly that it hurt. 

I pulled on his shirt to slide it along his shoulders, he took it off and threw it across the room. I had already seen him shirtless but now I could visually revel in each of his tattoos, each drawing that dressed his arm, I detailed them one by one, letting my fingers follow my gaze, I felt Harry shiver under the contact of my caresses. My fingers went down along his two swallows and then further down against his nipples, he had four of them, it was not a rumor, the additional ones visibly more sensitive. I stood up for a second, my arms around his upper body and pressed my lips on his throat right against his Adam's apple. He cursed at me on the bed at once, his eyes burning with desire staring at me intensely.

"If you do that again without warning, I'll come right away," he said before kissing me again.

Our tongues bonded so tightly, I put my arms around his shoulders to bring him closer to me, I needed to feel the weight of his body against mine. His hand hadn't left the bottom of my dress and I felt him pull my lace panties apart to run his fingertips along my wet slit.

"You are so wet, angel," he blew against my mouth.

His words were raw, it was completely brainwashing. As he pressed the tip of a finger towards my entrance. A hint of hesitation came over me and the fear of being caught too. I was cheating on my husband with a teenage pop star.

"You locked the door, didn't you? "I asked as he sprinkled wet kisses around my neck.

"Of course," he replied immediately.

Harry straightened his head to look at me and raised his hands to place them on my cheeks, they were so big that they completely enveloped my face.

"Angie relax," he said, stroking my cheekbone. "Sex is for fun and having a good time. I'm not going to force you and if you ever want me to stop or not do anything, just say so and I'll stop. »  
  
He knew what I needed to hear, what he needed to tell me to reassure me, that he wasn't going to take me by force, but to make sure that I was enjoying myself, this revelation warmed my heart and tears came to my eyes. Harry's smile on his face made me forget the fear, he pressed a kiss on my forehead and then lowered his head down my body, leaving his nose against the fabric of my dress. He pulled me a little lower on the bed, spreading my legs slightly to put his lips on the inside of my thigh.  
  
"I've been dreaming of dipping my head under your dress since I saw you tonight," he whispered as he slid his hands under the fabric.

He grabbed my panties on either side of my hips, looking at me for permission to take them off. I nodded my head and he slid the lace fabric down my legs before putting his head back between my thighs. He followed an imaginary line of kisses in the inside of my right thigh and stopped for a moment on an old bruise that I had forgotten existed. I was afraid that he would get stuck in his momentum and stop, but instead, he touched it with his fingertips and pressed a kiss more tender than the others on top of it before going on his way. His tongue grazed my groin and I grabbed his hair, pulling on his roots trying to prepare myself for what was to come, I felt his breath against me, he inhaled and then exhaled heavily, finally his tongue passed along my folds making me groan instantly.

I knew very well that Harry was smiling with his head hidden under my dress, but soon I couldn't think straight, I tilted my head back when he sucked my swollen clitoris and pushed his tongue further inside me. The sensation of the heat on his tongue was delicious, I refrained from moaning, it whirled, slowly, skillfully, like a perfectly mastered choreography. I pushed my hips towards him, pressing his head, encouraging him to eat me even more avidly, his hands grabbed me by the waist, forcing me to stay pressed against the bed as he pressed his mouth harder against my intimacy and accelerated the rhythm.

"Oh my God Harry," I almost screamed as the tension in my stomach built up.

It was far too intense, I'd never experienced it before, my body begging for relief.

Suddenly I felt two of his fingers sliding inside me, pressing them just inches from the entrance against my G-fist while Harry kept his tongue against my clitoris. My orgasm hit me violently, without warning a wave of intense pleasure went through me, my thighs trembled and I unconsciously squeezed my legs against Harry's head, who continued to lick me soothing the suddenly sensitive tissue. For a second the pleasure was so intense that I saw stars in front of my eyes.

I had no desire to know how Harry had learned to do this so well.

When I came to my senses Harry looked at me with a satisfied look on his face, it was almost insolent with his youthful and mischievous look. He was proud to have put me in this state, I was waiting for him to tease me but he just kissed me on the lips and lay down on top of me. I could feel the bulge in his pants being much bigger.

"If I don't take off my jeans now I'm going to die," he begged as he unbuckled his belt.

I helped him slide his skinny jeans along his hips so that they would meet his shirt on the floor.

"I think you can take off my dress now, can't you? "I suggested while I put my own hands behind my neck to undo the knot that held it in place.

It also quickly joined the rest of our clothes on the floor and Harry's eyes flashed as it landed on my chest. I was still having trouble accepting my naked body, at almost thirty I wasn't as thin as I used to be, fat had coated my hips and my breasts were starting to lose firmness. But seeing Harry devour me with his eyes as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world.

« I really need to fuck you right now » swear Harry with need.

I felt an intense heat ignite between my legs in the raw, sexy way the words came out of her mouth. I nodded my head, unable to formulate a coherent answer, and helped him out of his boxer shorts, the only piece of fabric that separated us. His finally released erection slammed against his belly and he breathed a sigh of relief. I took guilty pleasure in looking at his anatomy, how many girls had dreamt of Harry Styles' cock. You couldn't blame them, he was so beautiful, and the gods who had sculpted his face had been just as generous with the rest of his body. I could feel him against my thigh as he kissed me, so hard and throbbing that I felt my body wriggle with anticipation.

I begged, "I want you," and let my hand caress the length of his tail to relieve him.

Harry whistled and I felt him squeeze his hand more firmly on my breast as I ran my finger over his purple head because of the blood flow. He stood up for a moment, making me moan in frustration that I no longer felt the friction of his body against mine, he rummaged through the bag on the floor next to the bed and pulled out a condom.

"There it is," he said 

The low tone of his voice betrayed his impatience, he carefully tore the package and quickly slid the condom along its entire length, his hands trembled slightly, he was on the edge of the precipice. Harry lay down on top of me, crushing the weight of his body against mine. He adjusted himself, looking for the ideal angle, I felt him teasing my entrance, he lifted my leg to wrap it around my hip to give himself a wider opening. I was surprised that he wanted to do this as a missionary but at this point I was so excited for him that no matter what position I needed him to fill me.

"Are you ready? "he asked with his eyes in mine.

"Yes, yes," I meowed, unable to wait any longer.

Harry smiled and then used one hand to guide himself inside me, he sank down so slowly that I thought I was fainting, until I finally felt his entire length stretching my walls to fill me up completely. With my mouth open I was unable to produce a sound so good was the sensation, it was so big and hard and I saw that it gave him the same effect because he closed his eyes for a second before swearing again.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Harry gasped as he threw his head back.

After taking a few seconds to get used to the feeling of being full, I started moving my hips indicating that he could continue, Harry came out gently before filling me again in a firm, controlled thrust. I screamed at the sensation of his tail tapping deep inside me, perfectly under my collar, the angle was perfect. He found a regular rhythm, making me moan with each stroke, I was still sensitive to my last orgasm and the pleasure was tenfold.

Soon all we could hear was the sound of our jerky breaths, the skin of his pelvis slamming against mine and me moaning as he hammered me. I could swear that I felt him bigger and harder with each push, how could he be any bigger?

"Harry...I'm so close," I lamented as he went faster and faster.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and tried to bring him closer to me so I could feel him even closer and deeper. Harry held one hand to my face, keeping the other hand firmly on my buttock. My mouth was still open, and his thumb went over my lower lip. I saw his pupils dilate again and he tilted my head back to look into my eyes.

"You're coming for me, aren't you, angel? "he grunted as he retreated back to his lap to gain speed.

The change of position was unexpected but perfect, I felt it move and tapping harder in my lower belly was so intense that I had tears in my eyes. Our skin became smooth with sweat from slamming together, it was more than I had ever experienced in sex and I couldn't control my screams.

"Harry...Yes..." I let go as he looked at me with an expression of pure arrogance, a small satisfied smile stretching his lips.

He loved to hear me moan his name.

Harry slipped his hand between our two bodies to surround my clitoris, the thrill of intense pleasure at his touch as his dick sank and banged into my insides sent me into a wave of spasms. The tension in my body suddenly exploded and my walls contracted around him offering me an orgasm much more intense than the first one.

"Oh my God," Harry grunted, letting out an almost illegal guttural sound.

His pushes became sloppy and more neglected, he pushed one last time before he started to shake, to stop buried as far as possible and to empty himself in the condom, his tail still throbbing around my tight walls. 

"Fuck’s sake," he shouted.

I watched him come and I could be sure that watching Harry Styles have an orgasm was the most beautiful piece of art I had ever seen in my life. He collapsed heavily on top of me, pressing a trail of lazy, wet kisses on my collarbone before laying his head against my chest. I let go of my completely limp legs, and ran my hand through his sweat-soaked curls.

"It felt so good," Harry let go of his breath.

I couldn't put words together in my brain to formulate a coherent response. I was still in the euphoria of my orgasm, so I just kissed his head and put the curly hair back on his forehead.

Harry straightened up, pulled himself away from me, and I let out a small cry of surprise at the sudden feeling of emptiness in my lower abdomen. I felt like he had stretched my whole body, I could have stayed for hours like that just with him filling me up completely. But no, he rolled onto his back to remove the condom, tied a knot to lock his semen in and then threw it in the trash can next to the bed. Harry turned his eyes towards me, the intense dilation of his pupils had faded and his irises had that emerald hue that I liked so much.

He laughed as he watched my chest go up and down in rhythm with my breathing, which still hadn't returned to normal.

"Well, you're going to have to work on your endurance if you want to keep up with me," he teased me. "I was already ready for a second round, but it looks like I've completely exhausted you, we'll see next time," he laughed.

"Next time? "I repeated, sitting upright.

"Yes, I don't think I can wait too long. I wanted you the second I saw you, but now that I know what you taste like...I'll never be that patient," he said, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he grabbed a strand of my hair to play with.

"Harry... "I'm serious," I said, "What just happened, as wonderful as it was...it can't happen again.

The light in his eyes vanished in a split second, the obvious disappointment appeared on his face, and with that little pout I was struck by how much he still had the expressions of a teenager.

"Why? Do you regret it? Or was it wrong," he asked worriedly.

"Of course not, I... »

I grabbed his hand that was caressing my shoulder to hold it in mine but especially to avoid being distracted by the electric shocks that his caresses were sending throughout my body  
.  
"It was exceptional, no man had ever made me feel like that before.

Harry smiled broadly, he was flattered.

"But? "he invited me to continue.

"It's out of the question that you become my lover, you must concentrate on the tour and not on the risks and secrets of adultery. If Klaus ever found out that I had slept with you he would kill you...literally".

"So it never happened again... "he said softly, bringing his face dangerously close to mine.

"Never again," I repeated gently, placing my gaze on his raspberry lips a few centimeters from mine.

"Okay," he blew, breaking the space between us.

His kiss was urgent and passionate, as if he was afraid that I would disappear, I answered just as fiercely. I couldn't believe that once I left that hotel room the feeling of his lips on mine would be all I could remember.

"When do you have to leave," he asked between kisses.

I looked up at the clock on the wall in front of the bed, it was one o'clock in the morning. Klaus' parties often dragged on into the next day, and he had so many drinks that he wouldn't emerge until six o'clock. Then, as usual, he will look for me to help him deal with his hangover.

"Not for several hours," I said, kissing his jaw.

My hand slipped down his chest and wrapped around his tail, he was already hard again. How was this possible?

"So I want to enjoy every minute," Harry said, giggling and then lying down on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ! I hope you enjoy it !


End file.
